<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not a Story, Just a list of favorite or funny tags I've come across. by Xelt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084750">Not a Story, Just a list of favorite or funny tags I've come across.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelt/pseuds/Xelt'>Xelt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:42:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xelt/pseuds/Xelt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Avatar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula (Avatar) Redemption<br/>
Azula is a territorial dragon<br/>
Azula vs. Patriarchy<br/>
Bumi is doing his thing<br/>
Gaang (Avatar) as Family<br/>
Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent<br/>
Hakoda Adopts Zuko (Avatar)<br/>
Hakoda did not sign up for this<br/>
Hakoda is labelled Papa Wolf. It fits<br/>
Healer Zuko (Avatar)<br/>
It's not good for Zuko's blood pressure<br/>
King Kuei is an idiot but he's trying<br/>
No Beta We Die Like Cabbages<br/>
ozai kills zuko and agni says try me again motherfucker<br/>
suki may or may not be leading the murder train and i'm proud of her for that<br/>
The Gaang Learns How Zuko Got The Scar (Avatar)<br/>
Water Tribe Zuko (Avatar)<br/>
Yue is an awkward MouseOwl<br/>
Yue learns rebellion<br/>
Zuko continues to flirt with danger with no thought of himself<br/>
Zuko Embroiders Cinematic Universe (ZECU)<br/>
Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck<br/>
Zuko is like grumpy older brother<br/>
Zuko Joins The Gaang Early (Avatar)Navigation and Actions<br/>
Zuko shows off healing fire</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Merlin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur Finds Out<br/>BAMF Merlin (Merlin)<br/>BAMF!Merlin<br/>Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin)<br/>Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin)<br/>Lancelot (Merlin) Lives<br/>Magic Revealed<br/>Merlin being Merlin<br/>Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin)<br/>Protective Arthur<br/>Protective Merlin<br/>Royal!Merlin<br/>Sassy Merlin (Merlin)<br/>Scars Revealed</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Marvel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adorable Steve Rogers<br/>
affectionate best friend loki<br/>
BAMF Darcy<br/>
Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro<br/>
Natalia won Bucky in a card game and they head west with Steve<br/>
Protective Bucky Barnes<br/>
Sassy Loki<br/>
WinterShock - Freeform</p><p>Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro<br/>Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro<br/>Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro<br/>Team as Family<br/>Avengers Family<br/>Loki Does What He Wants<br/>Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm<br/>tasertricks - Freeform<br/>Loki Needs a Hug<br/>Jötunn Loki</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>